Dream Come True
by FacingTheMusic
Summary: Blaine took forever to realize his feelings for Kurt, but when did Kurt first realize his feelings for Blaine?  One-shot Klaine fluff.


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you like it. It's pure fluff. Please read and review. Constructive criticism and compliments are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs or movies referenced in this fic.**

Blaine lay on Kurt's bed, his left arm wrapped around his boyfriends waist, his head propped up on a pillow. As spooning and watching musicals were two of Kurt's favorite things, they had been spending a lot of time doing both of those things that summer. Blaine couldn't complain, as long as he got to spend time with Kurt. They were watching _RENT_ for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Blaine liked _RENT_ more than some of Kurt's other favorites (he didn't think he could sit through _Bye Bye Birdie_ again), but this time he was more interested in watching Kurt's face than the screen. He watched his gorgeous, full lips as he sang along: "In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee…"

"_You could pretty much measure our relationship in cups of coffee," _Blaine thought with a smile. He was thinking of a recent trip they had made to The Lima Bean, where he and Kurt had exchanged "I love you's" for the first time. Sometimes, he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize it. He and Kurt had been friends for months, and Blaine had denied the feelings he was developing for Kurt all along…until Kurt sang "Blackbird". Seeing Kurt put that much emotion into a song _about a bird_ really gave Blaine new perspective. Kurt wasn't trying too hard; he was just being Kurt, and the passion he had for every facet of life naturally overflowed into his singing.

Kurt was still intently staring at the screen, and Blaine couldn't believe he could be so raptly watching a movie he had seen so many times he could not only sing along with every word, but also hum along with every note of the guitar. He placed a light kiss on Kurt's neck and Kurt turned a dazzling smile on him before turning his attention back to the screen. "_I really do love him," _Blaine thought. Then he realized something. He could pinpoint Blackbird as the exact moment when he had realized he was in love with Kurt, but when had Kurt realized he was in love with Blaine? Kurt was more in touch with his feelings; he had obviously realized it long before Blaine had.

Blaine began mentally backtracking through the important moments of their relationship. He remembered, with a grimace, sitting in Kurt's room trying to teach him how to be sexy. What was he thinking? How had he ever thought Kurt was not sexy? He knew now that Kurt was sexiest when he didn't try to be. He knew he had hurt Kurt by making him think he wasn't sexy, but at least one good thing had come out of that. Kurt had told Blaine that his dad had given him "the talk," although Blaine had never admitted his role in causing Kurt to go through the embarrassment of discussing gay sex with his dad. It had to happen. He and Kurt were taking it slow, but one day their relationship would become more physical, and now Kurt was ready for that.

Before he could get lost in daydreaming about their physical relationship, Blaine returned to reminiscing. Clearly Kurt had realized his feelings long before that. He blushed a little as he thought of his fling with Rachel and their drunken kiss. At the time, Kurt had pretended he was only offended by Blaine's questioning of his sexuality, when Kurt was so sure of his own. Blaine had thought Kurt was worried about losing his only out gay friend, but it was so obvious now. Kurt was really afraid of losing the guy he was in love with. Losing him to a girl! The whole Rachel fiasco seemed even more embarrassing in retrospect.

He suppressed a shudder as he thought of his other embarrassing botched attempt at a relationship. His fellow Warblers still hadn't let him live down the horror of The Gap Attack. Last week when Kurt had dragged him to the mall, Blaine had insisted on going to the food court to get them pretzels while Kurt checked out the summer clothes at The Gap. Luckily, Kurt was gracious enough not to make Blaine relive that experience. Now that he thought about it, the week he'd sung to Jeremiah, around Valentine's Day, had probably been when Kurt had figured out his feelings. Hadn't he told Blaine that he thought he was going to be the recipient of the song? But Blaine had been too oblivious and hadn't wanted to damage their friendship and had delayed for weeks.

Then Blaine remembered singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with Kurt around Christmas time. Of course, singing a flirty duet would have planted ideas in Kurt's head. Subconsciously, Blaine had really wanted to sing that song with Kurt rather than with the girl he performed with. He knew Kurt had an amazing voice which never got showcased, but even then he had realized the truth in his words as he'd sung , "Your eyes are like starlight now." It was just a shame his gig had only featured a shortened version of that song. He may have been oblivious, but surely he would have realized the truth of his own words had he sung the line, "Gosh your lips look delicious."

Speaking of delicious lips…he reached over Kurt and pressed pause on the remote. Kurt started to protest, "Right in the middle of 'La Vie Boheme?' What are you—" He was cut short as his mouth became otherwise occupied. Blaine pulled away after only a minute and whispered, "God, your lips really are delicious."

Kurt blushed, but answered, "So are yours. They don't taste anything like dip or burgers."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Um, Kurt…" Blaine began, "I know I was kind of dense and you realized what our relationship was before I did. I was just wondering…when did you realize your feelings for me."

"I think it was when you sang the line, 'You can put your hand on me in my skin tight jeans,'" he answered. With that he pulled his boyfriend on top of him and put his hands in the back pockets of Blaine's skin tight jeans.

This was very distracting, but Blaine managed to say, "But…that was the first song you ever heard me sing."

"I know. But even then I knew you were one teenage dream I wanted to come true."

**I know that last line was a little cheesy, but I warned you it was pure fluff. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
